Innocent
by JasonMeetsWorld
Summary: Chapter 3 is up
1. Default Chapter

Innocent

Day 1 August 8th

"Cory I can't do this its your dirty work im not killing him"said Topanga

"KILL HIM HE LOOKED AT YOU IN THE SHOWER"yelled Cory as he slaped Topanga

Topanga turned around and shot Cory

(FlashBack-June8th)

"Cory wake up Cory Cory"said Topanga

"Where am I"said Cory

"You had a bad dream"expalined Topanga

"No I didn't bitch mind your own buiesness"said Cory

Cory got up and went to the bathroom and when he

got out he got dressed and went to work

"Cory your late I don't want this happening anymore" said his boss

"SCREW YOU ITS MY LIFE"

Cory got fired and went home

"Ive never seen him act this way he just woke up I said he had a bad dream he cussed me out" said Topanga as she was talking to Shawn on the phone

"Who the hell where you talking to"yelled Cory

"No one" cryed Topanga

"Tell me bitch or ill take that phone cord and strangle you with it said Cory

"It was Shawn" said Topanga

"Why the hell are you telling him stuff about me" yelled Cory

"Why are you acting this way" said Topanga as they heard a knock at the door

Cory ansewred the door and saw Shawn

"Hey Shawn" said Cory

"Hey Cor" said Shawn

"Don't call me Cor" yelled Cory

"Ok jezz sorry,Hey Topanga"

"Hey Shawn"

Shawn stayed for about 2 hours then he left

Cory abused Topanga all the rest of the mouth and the most of the mouth after

The Morning of August 8th 11:30 am

Topanga was in the shower Cory was sleeping

The new neighbor went to say hi he knocked on the door and he looke though a window

just then Topanga was getting out of the shower the neighbor started to stare just then Cory opened the door he saw the neigbor staring and draged him in and threw him on the ground

"What the hell where you staring out that was my damn wife"yelled Cory

"What is going on"asked Topanga

"this guys was staring at you when you got out of the shower" yelled Cory

"I didn't mean to it was on an accidnet"said Jim

"Get the hell out of here..now before I change my mind"yelled Cory

"Why is she brusied?"said Jim

"What are you implayng that I abuse my wife" said Cory as he gets out his gun"

"No please I have a wife and kids please don't kill me"cried Jim

"Oh Im not gonna kill you"said Cory as he hands the gun to Topanga

"Cory I can't do this its your dirty work im not killing him"said Topanga

"KILL HIM HE LOOKED AT YOU IN THE SHOWER"yelled Cory as he slaped Topanga

Topanga turned around and shot Cory and screamed

(End FlashBack)


	2. Maniac Cory

Innocent

The Rest of Day 1

After Topanga shot Cory she fell to the ground and started crying and screaming

The neigbor went over and called the poice and went over to comfort Topanga

"Thank you for saving my life that manic was about to kill me"said Jim

"That manic was my husband"cried Topanga, she turned around and shot Jim

When the cops arrived Topanga was on the ground with her wrist cut about to die

They got her to the hospital just in time to save her but after that she went straight to jail

When Topanga got to jail the threw her in a cell right away with two other woman

"Hey baby why don't you come over here and show my a good time"said Jail Inmate #1

"Take your phone call"said poilce officer

Topanga did'nt want to but she had to call Shawn and tell him

"Hello" said Shawn

"Hello theres a collect call from "Topanga" shes a inmate at New York City jail to accept press 1

"Hello Topanga why are you in jail"?

Topanga could barley talk but when she told Shawn he was shocked and he hung up

When Topanga got back to the cell it was dark and she was beaten by the two other girls

Day 2

Amy and Alans recation was the worse they hated Topanga they wanted her to die


	3. Guilty

Innocent  
  
Day 68  
  
"You have to plead guitly"expalined Topangas lawyer  
  
"No I'm Innocent he abused me and he gave me the gun"said Topanga  
  
"What about Jim?"asked Topanga lawyer  
  
"You know why I killed him because my live was over when I killed someone Ive been with most of my life, I have to wake up everyday knowing he won't ever be in my life again and I'm responsible, so they can do whatever they want to me"said Topanga  
  
"Ok I know you hurting but you have to think out your life and where and how your gonna spend it"said Topangas Lawyer  
  
"Forget my life"said Topanga  
  
Topanga went back to her cell with padded walls because she threatend to kill her self several times.Topanga just went to sleep  
  
Day 100 Court  
  
"How do you plead"asked Judge Tompson  
  
"Guilty"said Topanga  
  
"I Judge Tompson sentence you Topanga Lawncence Matthews to life in prison woth parole fo the murder of Jim Powers and Cory Matthews"  
  
"NO KILL ME I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE"yelled Topanga  
  
Topanga Lawnence spend 40 years of Prison and got out with parole at the age of 61 she spend most of her time at church and praying to Cory and Jim saying sorry.  
-  
"Nice story Shawn but I would never do that to Cory"said Topanga  
  
"You might but good at poerty but not at storys"said Cory  
  
"I thought it was good"said Eric  
  
"Well im tired lets get some shut eye"said Shawn  
  
They turned the lights off and went to bed in there apartment in New York City 


End file.
